Dr. Serena Kogan
'''Dr. Serena Kogan '''was a geneticist and chief biological officer at Cyberdyne Systems. About Serena Kogan was born in 1955 and had been working for Cyberdyne for 10 years before her death in 2004. In 2003, Serena persuaded Marcus Wright into signing a contract for Cyberdyne Systems to allow her to do 'research' on Marcus' dead body. She died of her terminal cancer in 2004, just sometime after Cyberdyne had been purchased by the Airforce. Despite Cyberdyne being shut down, her research was continued by Skynet to create Marcus for a reason, to survive Judgement Day and to harvest humans to bring back to Skynet by becoming a cyborg Infiltrator Prototype. When he was in the Skynet Central, Serena Kogan's face was used by Skynet itself to communicate with Marcus, pulled from his mind, as her image was the easiest to process. Personality Serena's personality at the begining of the film was all 'nice and friendly' but the inside of her was selfish and greedy all along, she just wanted to experiment on a human to see the future of the machines. Later on, Skynet takes her appearance saying that Serena programmed Marcus Wright but he executed that programming 'beautifuly'. Notes * Serena Kogan was mostly Anti-Heroic but she was the secondary antagonist of Terminator Salvation. * In the comic series of Terminator, Serena is portrayed as the main villain of the franchise. She was originally intended to serve as the main antagonist of the film. * Just as Marcus dies on the day of his death penalty, she is shown greedily smirking at him as the screen fades to white. * Serena was a persuader, she wouldn't stop bugging Marcus until he agreed to sign the contract. * Despite Cyberdyne Systems being shut down and purchased by the Airforce, she still decided to continue her research and after she died, Skynet used her research as a boost for making more and more cybernetic organisms. * Her research lead to the creating of the T-800 (Arnold Schwarzenegger), the T-1000 and the T-X. * Some rumors state that she didn't actually die of her cancer but rather of the events of Judgement Day. * In a deleted scene of Terminator Salvation, she was originally intended to appear as a cyborg. An artwork of her as such was even shown as well. Also, she was intended to fight John & Marcus alongside T-RIP n the film's climax. * She was originally intended to be portrayed by Tilda Swinton, who is known for her portrayal of Jadis the White Witch but was replaced by Helena Bonham Carter before filming. She accepted the part as her boyfriend Tim Burton, is a Terminator fan. Gallery Serena_Kogan_.png|Serena Kogan bearing a malicious smile. Serena_Kogane.png|Serena Kogan in Skynet Central. Skynet_shattered.png|Skynet's image destroyed. Serena_Kogan.png|Dr. Kogan being promoted to head of biology at Cyberdyne Systems with her Ph.D in Genetics and Heredity in 1999 Kogan with cancer.jpg|Dr. Kogan being diagnosed with cancer in 2003 Serena Cyborg.jpg|Serena Kogan as a cyborg in the earlier concept Dr. Kogan is evil.jpg|Serena Kogan portrayed as the main villain in the Terminator comics Serena Kigan kiss.jpg|Serena Kogan sharing a kiss with Marcus Wright Project angel.jpg|Serena Kogan's genetics project, Project Angel Cancer serena.jpg|A news report from 2004 found by Marcus Wright in Skynet Central saying that Serena Kogan died of cancer Marcus contract.jpg|The contract that Serena gave Marcus to sign to allow her to do research on his dead body Category:Mad Scientist Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Deceased Villains Category:Greedy Villains Category:Emotionless Villains Category:Jerks Category:Villainesses Category:Recurring villain Category:Movie Villains Category:Evil Genius Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Business Villains Category:Evil Creator Category:Villains who have Died with Honor Category:Anti Heroes Category:Posthumous Villains Category:Leader Category:Delusional Category:Villains by Proxy Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Sophisticated Villains Category:Karma Houdini Category:Charismatic villain Category:Amoral Category:Status dependent on Version Category:Immortality Seeker